Laugh At Me
by GaeIggy
Summary: Roderich is dazed and out of it whe he shouts something rather embarrassing at Gilbert at a world meeting. What will happen? Rated M for content. No smut. Intent of Murder and Slight foul launguage.


**Author's Note: **I wrote this because one of my friends requested I do it. I don't exactly know where the idea came from.

**Pairing: **Prustria Prussia/Austria..Gilbert/Roderich

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! THESE ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS! THIS IS JUST A FIC!**

**WARNING: **BoyxBoy This is not smut. It has mild adult content due to one language use. And intent of murder.

**Please Enjoy**

**LAUGH AT ME**

Roderich's head fell in shame as the room full of people started to laugh, he had really said that, out loud, in front of all of them without thinking. Then again, it was out of anger and frustration, He had not meant to embarrass himself though. What had gone wrong..one moment he was calm and collected, and when he looked up he couldn't help but stare at the man across from him. He appeared to be staring back but had a couple thoughts that he might just be staring into the mirror behind him, thinking about how awesome he thought he was.

Gilbert stared wide eyed at the Austrian, his face was flushed and he couldn't believe those words had come out of his mouth. Only moments ago, he'd been looking at himself in the mirror that was behind Roderich. Thinking, "God, I"m fucking awesome." And then the sudden outburst from the man across from him jerked him back to his senses, the entire group had stopped talking, and they were all staring at Roderich.

Roderich ran from the room, his eyes welling up with tears, "No...no no no no no...I can't believe myself!" He opened the closest door and went inside, locking himself in there, looking up to see Russia and China standing there, lip locked. "Gross.." He thought to himself and backed out quickly, only to run into someone. He fell forward and his glasses came off. Someone in a blue uniform leaned down to help him up.

Gilbert watched as the flustered Roderich ran out of the room in tears. He glared at the others who were laughing and went after him. "Roddy?" He called, but got no response, though he'd expected that. "Roddy where did you go..come talk to me." He ran down the hallway where he thought he saw movement, only to run face first into Roderich as he came out of a door. "oof.." He kept his ground but the Austrian fell. He bent down to pick up the glasses and help the other up.

Roderich pulled his arm away and snatched his glasses from the man. "Go away, you've embarrassed me enough."

Gilbert blinked, "I did nothing, you're the one that shouted that." He was calm, although for anyone else he would have probably been angry at that comment. But not for Roderich, that man could do anything to him and he would never be angry.

Roderich sighed and wiped his eyes, "Just go away..before people come looking..."

Gilbert chuckled, "What would they find besides to men talking?"

Roderich glared at him, "Maybe they'd find us making out like China and Russia are."

Gilbert gave him that stare again, "Why can't you control your mouth? Why did you have to shout that?" There was a slight anger.

"I didn't mean to! You were just...I was staring...and I wasn't thinking.."

"You know we can't Roddy..."

"I know...ok..I know.."

Gilbert sighed, "I'm not going to be..."

Roderich's eyes closed as he replaced his glasses, "Don't say it..I can't bear to hear those words come out of your mouth.."

Gilbert felt a pain in his chest that had never been there before, watching the man he loved in tears over his demise.

Roderich fought against the tears, his partner was dying, slowly and he was soon to come to an end...He couldn't stand to watch it happen, and while staring at him minutes ago, he stood up and shouted, "HOW CAN YOU LEAVE ME WHEN YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I NEED YOU?" Everyone had stopped and stared, then began to laugh. How could they laugh? How could they make fun of the torture that was playing in Roderich's heart.

Gilbert pulled him into a hug, before that moment, no one had known they were in love. Even China and Russia were in the closet...quite literally at the moment. No one was supposed to know, everyone had thought Roderich's depression was because his piano was broken. They all laughed at him. Why would they laugh...

Roderich wrapped his arms around him. "This is not right...I have had to hide my love for you and now you are leaving me.."

Gilbert pet his head, "Relax..Lieber*.."

Roderich's entire body relaxed. "I know we still have time...but losing you..."

Gilbert silenced him with a quick soft kiss.

Roderich's eyes widened a bit then closed, too quickly to realize that Russia and China were standing there, watching.

Russia gave a childish smirk and a small evil laugh, "This shall only make taking you away much more pleasurable komrad."

Gilbert shivered at the voice. Roderich gripped Gilbert's shirt. He was honestly terrified of Ivan. China tugged on Ivan's sleeve, "We should return to the meeting before people notice we have been gone so long." Russia nodded and followed him.

Roderich sighed in relief, "Do you think China will make him change his mind..?"

"Even China is afraid of him.."

They stood in a silent embrace for a while. Sharing a far too long kiss, breaking for need of air. The went back to the conference room. Each took their seats, no one said anything, Russia was standing at the front of the table, not his usual quiet self. "Laugh if you wish...but would any of you have acted differently if I was going to kill the one you loved." Tears pricked both Roderich and Gilbert's eyes.

Gilbert stood up, "Russia and China have been sleeping together!" He felt he should let people know. This time, no one laughed. Everyone just stared at Russia, whose face remained calm. He merely silently glared at Gilbert. Saying with his eyes, "You will die slowly..and painfully."

Roderich stared. "Gilbert..."

The room remained quiet. No one spoke, no one laughed.

Roderich stood slowly, "My name is Roderich...I am in love with Gilbert...Please...break the silence..and laugh at me."


End file.
